Yugioh Gx: A Choice of Heros
by Dark Glass01
Summary: Five new faces come to Duel Academy in this first year re-write; people with their own flaws. Yet, when the time come to destroy an ancient, destructive power, will they emerge as heroes... or villains?
1. Chapter I: Walk like an Androman

**Author Notes: Thank you for putting up with this; its been a long time since I wrote Yu-gi-oh, and I may be a bit rusty. The story is a bit slow at first, but trust me, it's good. Also, I'm still looking for deck themes for two of my characters, so any suggestions would be appreciated.**

Duel Academy Central always got all the glory.

Nestled on its own little tropical paradise, somewhere in the central Pacific, Central had it all made. Its staff was top-notch; the finest Doctorates in dueling from around the globe. Hyper-modern facilities, complete with student communicators and climate-controlled buildings, where a far cry from the wooden and aluminum shakes North and East Academy used. It was the place young duelists, disks held awkwardly in both hands, dreamed of attending, not the frozen wastes or jungle clearings. There was only one time a year, no matter what academy you attended, that everybody got to go to the same place.

The Duel Dome.

Every year, just as the end of summer started to roll around, upperclassmen from all the academies could be seen coming there, cool and collected, taking their place on the upper floors. Below them were the hopefuls; young men and women, checking over their decks one last time, shaking at the thought of their entrance exam. No matter where you where you were from, or where you where going, you could all share that common memory, laugh, and watch the joy and sorrow the kids on the field.

Today was that day.

The upper elcons where awash with Central Obelisk Blue, the white and blue pattern making them look almost like a heard of zebra. Here and there were scattered a few brown jackets; North Academy jackets, their occupants wide and tall. However, there were two others, leaning side by side on the railing, without any sort of uniform at all, eyes set intently on the line to the duel fields, watching the assorted recruits nervousness with a humorous glint to their eyes.

"Excuse me," one of the Dome attendants, her uniform Central standard but in orange, tapped the left one on the shoulder. "You need to stand at least 10 centimeters away from the railing at all times. Standard policy." Her voice was high and sweet… in the sort of way that was vaguely annoying.

The first of them turned his head over to look at her, his cold black stare a little offsetting. "Well," he looked straight into her, almost a glare. "Then I suppose you should be heading over there, across the field," he pointed over the arena, where two Obelisk Blue students stood, one standing right next to and the other leaning over the railing. A moment of silence took over as she hesitated, taking a step away. The other, an Asian of some sort, black hair pulled tightly into a braid, turned as well, eyes roaming up and down her form.

"That may be true," her voice quivered a bit, not used to being denied. "However, the rules apply to everybody. Step back now," she gestured over, waiting for them to respond.

The two looked at one another, the first's pale white skin visible between the gaps in his hair. His hand ran down his next once, fingers slim, before his nodded to his friend, and both of them stepped back, making and exacerbated motion. "Will that do?" the second asked, as she finally got a good look at their full height… one 2 meters and the other slightly shorter, both well above her. "

"No, no. You're fine. Have a lovely day?" She bowed politely, collecting herself and half-skittering away. The two shared a secret smile as the floodlights once again came on over the arenas, revealing four more students and their proctors for the main event.

Over the next few hours, the lines slowly ran there course, the kids coming to various successes and defeats at the hands of their opponents, leaving in either happy shouts or withheld tears. The two watched dragons and warriors, spell casters and fairies… there was even a throwback deck from some Wheeler wannabe, though the fossilization of his strategy became quite apparent at the end. The line for registration was a bit shorter then they'd expected; it was a slow year, they guesses, but just as they were about to get up and leave, a sudden commotion came onto the crowd.

There were only two duelists left, it looked to them; the close left and far right arenas flipping on their fluorescents as usual. However while the farther adult looked like a normal duel proctor; blue coat and all, the other was a face that apparently drove the Centrals out of their wits, Obelisks looking at one another in shock. Of course, they didn't recognize him… or they thought it was a him: the pink frills and makeup made it somewhat confusing. Indeed, virtually nobody was paying attention to the other field, where a young man of a good height, lanky with an American-style dress shirt and slacks, stared down his proctor, both trying to ignore the disturbance not twenty meters away.

"Name," The two had to focus to hear it, over the din of the crowd. The perspective student tried hard to keep a strong face, and they were able to catch sight of his glasses when they reflected a beam straight into the second one's eye, causing him to flinch for a moment.

"Cana," he had to yell, raising his hand up to his chest and nodding. "Cana Sterling, sir." Slowly, his hand reached down for his belt, the boxy compartment clearly a deck box, his hand sliding out with the cards.

_This could be interesting,_ the earlier thought.

* * *

He'd never felt more nervous in his life.

Cana's hand sweated cold as he started for his cards, while still keeping a strong appearance. The material was comforting in his hands… strong and dry. Gripping into them, he slipped it into his duel disk the edges folding out with their usual smooth noise, a deep breath entering his throat. _Come on boys, _he thought to himself, and his cards, as he stuck his hand forward in challenge. _Don't fail me now._

The proctor simply looked back, uninterested, mind numbed after the dozens of duels he'd had that day. "Cana Sterling. Your practical skills exam starts now. This will be a standard 4000 life point duel, no time limit, with tournament rules. You will be going first. Understood?"

After a moment of consideration, moistening his lips, he responded, listening to the banter going on in the other arena… so some kid was up against Crowler… that name didn't have any meaning to him, but he must be tough. "Alright then," the meter on his disk ran up to 4000, his hand going through the motion of the 6 card draw, settling in a bit of familiarity. _You can do this_.

**Cana Sterling: 4000**

**Duel Proctor: 4000**

Giving his hand a quick run-over, his fingers closed around one card, setting it face-down on the disk. "I'll start with a set monster, alongside one face-down card." The two cards materialized onto the field, making a good barrier between him and the proctor. "Turn end." He drew his hand back, close to his chest.

"Solid move," his opponent admitted, going over his own starting hand. "Let's see if it can stand up to this. I'll summon Wicked Worm Beast, in attack mode." The gruesome, tentacle thing rose up from the ground, dripping weird mucus (Atk 1400, Def 700) "Secondly, I'll play Banner of Courage from my hand!" The standard came up behind the beast, a flag of a burning emblem " Now, during each of my Battle Phases, my monsters gain 200 attack points. Worm Beast, go and show that amateur what a real monster can do." The beast lunged forward, maw heading for his face-down monster…

Only to be stopped the rounded bronze shield as his creature emerged; a bare-chested bronzed man with a great rounded shield (Complete with red Male symbol), thing spear, and decked in a Greek helmet, forearm pushing the Worm beast from his body. "Well," Cana smiled, watching his creature smirk. "Looks like my Androman is a real monster too." (Androman Phalanx. Atk 700 Def 1600).

"Well done," the proctor curtly nodded, placing his own face downs. "I'll put two cards in my spell/trap zone, and leave it to you."

Cana drew his next card, but as he began to speak, he was rudely interrupted by a great deal of holographic smoke from the other arena, a mechanical giant raising up from it, much to the excitement of the bleachers. _That Crowler… that's a Gear Golem!_ He looked over to his own proctor, who examined his own hand closely. _Are those kinds of cards really in test decks. Humanity…_ However, he noticed the great slobbering abomination was off the field, and started to recollect himself _That's right, Wicked Worm Beast returns to its owner's hand at the end of the turn._ He slowly felt himself grow stronger as he went for his next card.

" I think my next monster will be Androman Heir; Charles the Charming." The prince gracefully floated onto the field, his iron breastplate inlaid with silver, hair flowing back in a lovely auburn, his arms about a jewel, encrusted sword (Atk 1900 Def 1000). "Then I think I'll toss on another card, Testosterone Injection Unit." A leather cuff set itself about his forarm, the attached syringe pressing in, causing his body to bulk up noticeably. "Any Androman who gets a shot of this gains 300 Attack points. Now, Charles, prove that sword isn't just for the ladies. Attack him directly!" The monster dashed forward, hair flying behind him in lovely locks, sword born forward.

"Really?" The proctor laughed noticeably, tapping his disk. "Only a simpleton forgets two face down cards. I activate Negate Attack, stopping your precious prince in his tracks." The mystical barrier rose up, Charles visibly flinching from it, but suddenly the symbol of Phalanx's shield started to glow, a larger copy of it forming before the prince, shattering the defense as he came to it. Charles's sword came down across the disk, hard.

**Cana: 4000**

**Proctor: 1900**

"What the?" He asked, a bit stunned by the holographic assault. "What happened? I didn't see any spell cards."

"The Andromen work together, sir." Charles leaped back, standing next to his brother-in-arms. "Anytime Phalanx is on the field in defense mode, his shield will protect any Androman from the effects of trap cards during their attacks." Visibly more confident, even as his counterpart took a solid punch from the Golem, Cana drew his hand back, taking the risk to crack a knuckle. "Your turn sir."

The proctor didn't speak this time, simply going on with his turn. "I think I'll play something a bit tougher. Say hello to the Battle Ox." The great minotaur came to the field, visibly snorting as he swung his ax (Atk 1700 Def 1000) . "Next, say hello the spell card Megamorph. Now, if my life points are less then yours, Battle Ox's attack doubles." The ruinous mark formed itself on ox's forehead causing him to swell to twice his normal size (new Atk 3400 Def 2000). "Now ox, chop that pansy prince to bits. Ax cutter." The strong blade swung down, Charles reflexively raising his arm in defence. However, the blow landed right on the Injection unit, causing the liquid to spill over the ground, equipment exploding.

"I knew that was going to happen." The Procter snorted, seeing the prince real back. "Your unit can save your monster's life once. But your life points…"

**Cana: 2500**

**Proctor: 1900**

"Won't get out of it so easy. And since you're still stronger, so is my ox." The Procter smiled as he watched the numbers tick down from his side, virtual mist from the unit still in the air.

Something strange was going on the other field. The Golem smashed again… but he didn't catch the details, too caught up with the 12 foot beast brooding before him . "Alright then," He took a good look at his men… strong, well equip, ready for anything. There solidarity gave him a bit of strength as he drew. "He's pretty big, but we'll see if he can handle this. I'll play a field spell, Nation of the Andromen, Great Wall of Kings!" The side slot flipped open, placing the card inside. Slowly, the mighty structure started to form around them; a mighty wall of grey stone, watch towers blazing, with arrow slits and a single great gate of beaten iron. " Pretty impressive, eh?" Well, it wasn't too impressive next to the city that followed right after it, on the other field, glittering glass. "Well, it gets better, because during each player's turn, for every Nation of the Andromen card on the field, they can negate the activation of an opponent's spell or trap . Next," victory was close at hand… he could feel it, though it may just have been the rising cheers for the battle in the other arena… the Golem had fallen. "I sacrifice Androman Phalanx to summon my Androman Master Merchant." The solider marched off the field, to be replaced by a flamboyantly dressed man, maybe in his thirties, with a billowing cap, bright colored jerking, a whip at his waist, dress sword in hand (Atk 1950 Def 1700).

"Really…" the proctor looked at him surprised. "That stuffed shirt is going to beat my ox? He's hardly strong enough."

"Right now," Cana admitted, shuffling his hand. "But I haven't activated his special ability yet. When he's summoned, I can pay life points in increments of a thousand. Then, for each turn my Merchant survives, I get 250 points back for each thousand I invested." His points dropped down 2000, the merchant holding two bags of gold next to him. "Consider it a solid investment in my victory."

**Cana: 500**

**Proctor: 1900**

The proctor looked impressed, the ruins on his ox starting to turn from a cool green to burning red. "Well played," he stood stoically, not throwing off any semi-demeaning remarks. "When my Life points are above yours, my megamorph actually cuts my monster's stats in half." The ox shrunk, muscle withering and bone hanging loose from his enervated form (Atk 850 Def 500). "Go on, take him down." His voice goaded him on, and for a moment, Cana though the residual cheering was for him.

"My pleasure. Charles, time to get revenge. Royal Rake!" His prince began his advance, armor glinting in the sun as he took a jumping attack, sword coming down towards his ox…

"Never trust an opponent, pupil." A card flipped face up on the proctor's field… a card that brought dread to a strong attacker. "I activate Ring of Destruction. When this card is played, I can destroy one monster on the field, and then we both take damage equal to its attack. Ox…" the grenade collar formed about him, red and about to explode. "Better luck next year." Their eyes met, his uncaring… he'd already failed so many today.

However, Cana's look was not one of fear. "Really?" He asked, and as he did the Ring of Destruction card shifted, along with the ring itself, and flew behind The Wall, exploding harmlessly. "I negate your Ring of Destruction with my Wall of Kings." The sword connected, the ox shattering and his ax slashing the proctor on the downfall, bringing him to his knees.

**Cana: 500**

**Proctor: 650**

"Looks like I won't have to wait sir," Cana smiled, a respectful smile, and turned to his Merchant. "Give him a good show sir, Gilded Sword attack!" The Merchant made a large gesture, before bringing his sword down, robbing the proctor of his last life points.

**Cana: 500**

**Proctor: 0**

There was no great cheer this time, the excitement having been consumed by the other boy's victory. However, he still felt a swelling of joy in himself as the Proctor came over, the Andromen fading from the world. "Congratulations son," he took Cana's hand in his own, patting it.

"Welcome to the Academy."

The two boys turned away at the duels end, the crowd already starting to disperse. They already knew what they would have said, exchanging only a glance. They had been together long enough.

Them, and another.


	2. Chapter II: Darwin's Journey

**Last Chapter's New Original Cards:**

Androman Phalanx: Lv. 4, Earth, Warrior. Atk 700 Def 1600. Effect: When this creature is face-up on the field in defense mode, all monsters with Androman in their name are immune to the effects of trap cards activated during the Battle Phase.

Androman Heir; Charles the Charming: Lv.4, Earth, Warrior. Atk 1900 Def 1000. Son of the Patriarch, Charles is next in line to rule the Nation of the Andromen. His exterior and voice are the dream of every woman, and his journeys into foreign lands always bring new servants for the palace kitchens.

Testosterone Injection Unit: Spell, Equip. When this card is equipped to a monster with Androman in its name, increase that monster's Atk and Def by 300 points. If the monster this card equips to would be destroyed in battle, destroy this card instead.

Androman Master Merchant: Lv 5. Earth, Warrior. Atk 1950 Def 1700. Effect: When this monster is Tribute Summoned successfully, the controller can pay life points in increments of 1000. During each Standby Phase this monster remains face-up on the field, the original summoner gains 250 life points for every 1000 originally paid. If Nation of the Andromen: Slave-Market of Harem is face-up on the field, this monster gains 400 Atk and Def points.

Nation of the Andromen; Great Wall of Kings: Spell, Field. During each player's opponent's turn, they may negate the activation of any spell or trap and destroy it, once per turn for each Nation of the Andromen card on the field.

Author Notes: Yes, the Andromen are the opposites of the Amazonessess. Deal with it.

* * *

The transportation was another advantage of getting transferred over to Central.

It wouldn't be like last year for them, no. Getting to North Academy as a freshman wasn't as simple as hopping on a helicopter and flying there. You road public transportation up; beat-up, smelly buses with all sorts of riffraff, stopping a good twenty kilometers from the doors. Then, you had to dig you way into glaciers, between rocks, and work your way through caves just to pull together a forty cards, usually trash that no amateur would dare put in their decks. The deans said it built character, kept you humble, but they knew better; taking the upperclassmen's ferry would hundreds of times better than going through _that_ again.

The ship, long and white, cut its way over the waves, white drift over blue water complimenting their new, crisp Obelisk uniforms quite nicely. The gaggle of students stood on the deck, grouping up by year, all chattering about their last year, what they heard was in store, or even family problems. It was a much less formal event then the exam duels, as Chau and Algernon where quick to note.

"Attention returning students," a voice came on over the loudspeaker, though it didn't seem to catch too much attention. "We will be arriving at Academy Island in roughly ten minutes." Sure enough, the outline of the place was closing in on the horizon, greeting its occupants. "Please take this into account and be sure to report to the central lecture hall for student introduction after we land. We hope you had a nice voyage, and welcome back to Duel Academy."  
The conversation was quick to revert back after this, Chaus fiddling with the virgin cocktail glass he held between his fingers, staring forward critically. "Well, there she is," he commented matter-of-factly, taking a light sip. "Pretty good real estate. Would fetch a pretty sum on the open market."

Algernon laughed at this, patting his friend on the back. "Always thinking about money," his accented was distinctly French, though you could never quite place exactly where. " Loosen up. We're here for dueling, if I recall." The two exchanged an understanding look, pulling up from the railing and turning back to the crowd.

As they walked, Chaus's ear pricked… a light giggling from the left. Looking over, he saw a gaggle of three girls; a blond, redhead, and raven, the latter two looking at one another, smiling, while the later stared to the side. A particularly powerful wave splashing up onto the deck, kicking up some salt into his nose, Chaus's face shot to them like a bullet, walking gracefully and with purpose towards them. The two seemed to flinch at his attention, caught off guard.

"Can I help you ladies?" He stared them down, assessing their forms. Solid, healthy… the redhead looked as if she could stand to lose a couple of pounds. They stopped, glanced at one another, Algernon turning his attention to the other girl, who still was focused on another figure somewhere across the boat.

"Your hair," the raven responded, daring to reach forward and touch it, cradling the braid in her hand. "Its kind of cool. Why haven't I noticed such a hot boy like you yet?" Her face scrunched up, smiling in the cutesy sort of way that made it obvious she was flirting.

Chaus's response was stone cold, eyes calculating as he removed her hand from his braid rather forwardly. "It's a tradition in my family. I attended North Academy for my first year, and I must say my hair wasn't nearly as interesting up there." His voice slowly warmed up as he spoke, hand touching hers for a bit too long. _Playing his game again_, Algernon couldn't help thinking, smiling inside. "Chaus Yasuki is what I'm called. You have a name as well, I assume?"

With a angry sigh from the redhead, the raven blushed, drawing her hand away. "Mindy. I'm Mindy." She was just a bit breathy… weather startled of flattered nobody could tell. "And this is Jasmine, and Alexis." The redhead and the blond where pointed to, respectively. Alexis… apparently, finally pulled herself into the conversation, giving the two of them a little smile. "And your friend is?"

Algernon almost beat them to it. "Algernon Beaumont," he bowed politely, first to Alexis and then the other two. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." The three gracefully accepted his gesture, before he went on. "It's a lovely island, isn't it?" He inquired, looking out on the approaching place. "Certainly better than the lump of ice we had to live on last year, yes?" That was directed a Chaus, who was just standing… firm, tall collected, subtle movements catching Mindy's attention.

"It's a decent place. Unless you happen to be a Slyfer," Alexis spoke up, pointing over at what appeared to be an oversized storage shed on the cliffs over the north-west side. It was tan, run down… vaguely looking like a set of budget motel rooms, nothing like the yellow beach-house or the pristine mansion further south. "You two won't be having that problem though, Obelisk Blue spares no expense in making their student's welcome. "

"So I've heard," Chaus gave a small, secret-looking nod to Mindy, before turning away, head held high. "Well, we should be landing soon. Me and my friend here get to gathering up our things. Right, Algernon?" His tone was clear, a intonation shared between the two of them.

"We should." He agreed, waving to the ladies. "Sorry it was so soon, but we must bid you audeu. Perhaps we'll see each other sometime." With that, he came to the heels of his comrade, the two taking to the depths of the ship.

The three stood there for a moment, mulling it over, Mindy sighing romantically before Jasmine took her shoulder, giving a friendly slap on the back. "Come on girl," she said. "You'll get him sometime."

* * *

Cana loved flying.

It was always interesting to get an downward perspective on things, as he looked out the window, his stuffy cloths traded in for a black jacket and sweatpants. The ocean was huge, it seemed, going on for hours and hours. Over that time, he'd spotted a whale, at least twelve dolphins, and a good number of fishing vessels, lights burning. Six hours of flight since their last layover in the East Indies, and he had yet to be bored.

Of course, the same couldn't be said for the other passengers. Many had gone to sleep long ago, and stayed that way ever as the daylight rose onto them. Others had books, or game systems, or laptop computers. Also, as expected, a few duels inevitably occurred, deck clashing against deck in a sort of informal tournament.

He'd glanced back a few times, catching up on the progress. There'd been three rounds so far… played without the duel disks, of course, which wasn't quite as exciting. People whispered, shared their decks, and watched as the current players joisted with one another, finally working their way to this last round.

The two contestants weren't that different from one another. The first was a rather conservatively dressed girl, her plain blue dress reaching down past her knees, curling locks falling in a platinum blond. A bit short, she hardly seemed to much of a threat, the only sharp part of her the nails at the ends of fingers, and even those where well kept. The later was also dressed up quite well; a young man in a shiny brown suit, well kept, his hair straight and combed and spectacles over his deep blue eyes. He was distinctly taller, true, and his teeth weren't in the best shape, but in the end it looked as though the two could be on a date.

"Alright, this is the final round." One of the boys who'd taken on the role of umpire shouted, as though somebody in the confined space couldn't hear him. "Virginia Swan versus Darwin Rucker. No stakes," he gave a sideways glare over at a few others, who were whispering over a pile of something or another. Interested, he looked over, seeing the two meet their eyes; Virginia's subdued and Darwin's hard.

**Virginia Swan: 4000**

**Darwin Rucker: 4000**

"Ladies first," Virginia spoke as soft as she looked, though it was rather pleasing to the ear. After mulling over her cards, face frightened, she finally closed around one, placing down. "I set a monster in defense mode, and activate my field spell Sanctuary in the Sky." She let out a deep, calm breath, looking at peace. "Thanks to the divine protection of the heavens, I cannot be harmed in any battle involving a Fairy I control. End turn." She placed her hand face-down in her lap.

"Divine protection," Darwin spat out, half sarcastically with his British accent. "I think I'll start the duel with a continuous spell, Natural Selection." While he couldn't quite make out the picture on the card from where he was, Darwin looked smug. "I think I'll combo that with monster of mine, Evolutionary Beast lv. 1;Aquarium." Unbuckling his seatbelt, Calab took a few steps towards the duel, seeing the branched tree with different monsters at the ends on Natural Selection, and the tiny transparent fish on Aquarium (Atk 300 Def 300).

Virginina looked at it was a soft stare. "Rather small in the grand scheme, isen't it?" She asked, smiling coyly.

Darwin shrugged off her comment, tapping his finger on Natural Selection. "I prefer to call him a work in progress, thank you. Because, thanks the effect of my Natural Selection, once per turn my Evolutionary Beasts can take part in the process that is their namesake. So, Aquarium, let's see what you turn into next.

Flipping the Bacterium to the graveyard, Darwin searched his deck for another card, setting it down in front of him and shuffling up, the picture a sort of long fish with lizard-like feet. " Now, I can play my Evolutionary Beast lv 3; Amphibium. (Atk 950 Def 1200). I'll finish off with two cards face down, and end my turn."

Virginia kept her face down, fingering something in her pocket. "Still a tiny piece of creation. No match for my angels," she drew a card, Calab looking at Amphibium in confusion. Is that seriously the best Darwin had to offer? It was such a weak card… what could it possibly do? "'I'll summon my angelic protector, Honest." She showed the angel, light burning from his hands (Atk 1100, Def 1900). "Then Nova Summoner will reveal himself to the world." Her hand flipped her face-down monster delicately. (Atk 1400 Def 900). "Now, my Summoner, show the power of Heaven to this beast. Attack Amphibium."

Darwin looked her in the eye, flipping his face-down card without missing a beat, a picture of a small lizard hiding under a rock as a storm rolled over imprinted on it. "I activate my trap card, Ultimate Survival. Thanks to this, my Evolutionary Beast can't be destroyed in battle, and you aren't allowed to make any more attacks. Damage still goes through."

**Virginia: 4000**

**Darwin: 3550**

"A slight reprieve," she looked upwards, nodding. "You can't escape His justice forever. Turn ended."

She removed what she had been fingering from her pockets… it was a rosary, beads of shining colors, and she almost to touch it too gently, as if afraid it would break…. So that was the deal. However, Darwin didn't seem to react to it very well, eyebrow going up in a nervous tick.

"Your giant magical sky friend doesn't have anything to do with this game," anger laced his voice as he went for his draw, pointing to his Natural Selection once again. "Science, on the other hand does. Time for another period of evolution." He went through his deck again, this time with good deal more intensity. "Evolutionary Beast lv 5, Dinosaurium should straighten you out," the erriely realistic T-rex picture lashed out the card, as if it were to bite its opponent. (Atk 1900 Def 1700) The crowd was really murmuring now, Virginina flaunting her rosary as if to taunt him. "Next, I summon Sapien Domesticator, in attack mode. " This card looked somewhat like a caveman, a bone in one hand and a spear in the other, dog at his heels. (Atk 1200 Def 500) "I know what you're thinking," he stopped her before she could even speak. "Another mortal right? Well, I think it's time to give you a little run down on Selective breeding. My Domesticator, when he's summoned, can trigger an evolutionary jump in my Beasts. So I'll trade in Dinosaurium for my next creature, Mammelium." He wasn't quite sure what it looked like; some gorilla with the mane of a lion perhaps? (Atk 2600 Def 2000). "I'm not done yet though," her played down a spell from his hand… a tornado in a bottle. "My spell card Bottleneck Event removes from the field all but one monster from each side. I'll toss my Domesticator."

Virginina weighed her options carefully, looking half in prayer. "Honest, join Father in heaven," she said, shifting him the graveyard.

"Aright then." Darwin smiled. "Mammelium, smash that pathetic Nova Summoner."

The summoner was removed, but Virginina was quick to play a new card. "My second Honest enters the field in his steed. Anything else?"

Darwin paused, looking at the crowd, trying to read them. "No, go on," he waved. "Let's see your imaginary friends try to beat this."

"Do NOT call them that again," her face grew red… for the first time, she showed negative emotion… Calab was amazed she had restrained this long. "God will punish you for those words, through is vessel." She worked through her hand again. "Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, come to me." (Atk 2100, Def 800). "I'll then activate the spell Ectoplasmer. Thanks to this, I can tribute my Herald and Honest so their heavily spirit can smite you." She pulled off both cards. Ticking off more of Darwin's points.

**Virginina: 4000**

**Darwin: 1950**

"Next, I activate Vahlhalla, Hall of the Fallen to play another Nova Summoner." She nodded solemly to her defenses, passing the turn without a word.

Darwin was visibly sweating by this point, puzzling over hand. However, his eyes where still strong… thoughtful eyes. "Its time," he said simply. "You know how evolution works, don't you Virigina?" He asked, starting to sound like a passionate professor , voice rich. "Up the ladder, from least recent to most common ancestor to humanity, we have fish, amphibians, reptiles, mammals… as I've shown you." He went into his deck, pulling out a card with victory in his eyes. "Now, its time for the Rise of Man. Creator of your God. I summon Evolutionary Beast Lv 9, Homo Sapien!" The card came down with a flourish, triumphantly landing, shiny and with a picture of a glowing man with a beaker and book in hand. (Atk 3000 Def 3000). "And my Sapien has a pretty impressive power. When he's on the field, all other monster effects, field spells, and continuous spells on then Natural Selection are negated. Now, Homo Sapien, Science over Spells."

"But…" Virginina stood shocked. "But, my sanctuary…" she muttered, looking at her summoner. "A mere human can't defeat that."  
"I think he just did." The umpire chimed in, flipping the Sanctuary face-down. "Rules are rules." Her eyes agape, Virginina started to breath heavily, before realizing something. "You only have, one monster. I'm safe at least for one turn," she stuttered out.

"You'd think that," Darwin reached over, pressing down her hand which was now rubbing her rosary to death. "I'll play one last spell, Double Attack, to allow my Homo Sapiens to attack twice. And since your Summoner's ability is negated. One attack

**Virginina: 2400**

"And two attack."

**Virginina: 0**

After a second of silence, many looks exchanged, the Umpire leaned in, lifting up Darwin's hand in victory. "Winner of the tournament in Darwin Rucker." Darwin looked over at the girl, face in condescending shade, keeping his teeth hidden behind his lips as he smiled.

"Looks like my gods are stronger than yours," he tossed as a Parthian shot, Virginia stunned, a tear starting to form in her eye. When his hand was freed, the crowds breaking, he gathered up his deck and returned to his seat, still smiling.

"Attention new Duel Academy students," the intercom came. "If you look outside your window, you'll see your new home away from home. Now, now, I know you're excited, but don't shove." Calab laughed silently at this, seeing how everybody settled in and started looking out, the Island the most beautiful thing he'd seen all day. " Quite a sight eh?" The pilot seemed to agree with him. "Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop, Academy Island.


	3. Interlude: Welcome to Duel Acadamy

**nLast Chapter's Original Cards**

Evolutionary Beast Lv. 1; Aquarium: Lv 1, Water, Fish. Atk 300 Def this card is on the field in attack mode, it cannot be destroyed in battle.

Natural Selection: Spell, Continuous: When this spell is on the field, if there is an Evolutionary Beast monster on your side of the field, once per turn you can sacrifice it to search your deck for an Evolutionary Beast of up to two levels higher, and then Special Summon it to the field,

Evolutionary Beast Lv. 3; Amphibium: Lv 3, Water, Aqua. Atk 950 Def 1200. This card cannot be Special summoned except by the effects of Natural Selection, Sapien Domesticator, Survival of the Fittest, Macro-Evolution, Fossil Record, or Primordial Ooze

Ultimate Survival: Trap. Activate when one of your Evolutionary Beast monsters comes under attack. The monster is not destroyed, and your opponent's Battle Phase immediately ends.

Evolutionary Beast Lv. 5; Dinosaurium: Lv 5, Earth, Reptile. Atk 1900 Def1700. This card cannot be normal summoned or Set. This card can not be special summoned except by the effects of Natural Selection, Sapien Domesticator, Survival of the Fittest, Macro-Evolution, Fossil Record, or Primordial Ooze.

Sapien Domesticator: Lv 3, Earth, Warrior. Atk 1200 Def 500. Effect: When this monster is normal summoned successfully, select one Evolutionary Beast you have face-up on the field. Sacrifice it, then such your deck for another Evolutionary Beast of up to 2 levels higher and special summon it to the field.

Evolutionary Beast Lv 7; Mammelium: Lv 7, Earth, Beast-Warrior. Atk. 2600 Def2000. Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or Set. This card can not be special summoned except by the effects of Natural Selection, Sapien Domesticator, Survival of the Fittest, Macro-Evolution, Fossil Record, or Primordial Ooze.

Evolutionary Beast Lv 9; Homo Sapien: Lv 9, Earth, Spellcaster. Atk 3000 Def3000. Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effects of Natural Selection, Sapien Domesticator, Survival of the Fittest, Macro-Evolution, Fossil Record, or Primordial Ooze. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all other monster effects, field spells, and continuous spell cards other than Natural Selection have their effects negate

**Author Notes: Should probably slap on this disclaimer ; The views expressed by my characters do not nessicerily reflect my views as a person. Sometimes they may, but please do not assume any single one does. **

**Also, hoping somebody is actually reading this. **

"Good morning and welcome my students,"

It really was happening.

There where thirty of them, nicely set into a block, all standing at attention. Though you couldn't tell it from their faces, excitement was in the air, as each one of them looked up at the great screen in the main lecture room, the Chancellor's warm and smiling face greeting them. Cana stood farther back in the crowd, his new uniform bright yellow and pristine, heart pounding in his chest. He'd hardly had time to land, sign-in, and get to the main building… but it was worth it.

"I'm Chancellor Shepard, the Headmaster here. And you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world." Shepard had a way of speaking, something that made it sound like he was talking directly to you, and that seemed to make all the difference. Buried in the center of the second row to the front, Cana stole a glance around him. There were still thirty of them, all his age, and when he noticed all of them where men, he indulged himself in a tiny chuckle. There seemed to me more reds than anything else… one of whom wasn't quite conforming to the rest of them, slouching with his head down, but a fair number of blues and yellows as well. Where they all feeling the same way? He couldn't be sure, but what he could be sure of was that he recognized the face of one of the staff, who stood authoritatively on the stage. That was Dr. Crowler… if he remembered the face properly from the entrance exams.

"Now please," The Chancellor continued, interrupting his thought. "Get yourself settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable… depending on how your ranked, of course." He finished with a hearty laugh, the visual popping out in a nice burst.

Crowler was quick to take his place at the podium, clearing his throat before making his only little speech. "And what a fine welcome that was Chancellor," he acknowledged, folding his hands in front of him as he spoke. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Technique and head of the Obelisk Blue Boy's dorm." The other professors looked on, uninterested, thought the student's seemed focused enough. "All of you have been put through a rigorous testing process, but don't think you can just slide from here on out. I will let you know I take my students VERY seriously. You will be expected to attend all your assigned classes, which should be listed on the schedule you should have pre-programmed into your student communicator. If you have any questions, ehemm!" He enunciated very clearly, a bit of anger creeping into his eyes as he stared down the red, who appeared to be sleeping. However, after it didn't wake him up, Crowler simply went on, calming himself with a deep breath. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact your Dorm head. I, for one, look forward to assisting you. Now run along, I'm sure you're all very tired from your travels."

Then, in that brief moment, the formation broke, students going off towards this or that door, all pulling out their communicators. It was almost like a flash mob… and one that Cana was ok to be a part of. The little grey tablet fit neatly into the palm of his hand, as he fished it out of the blazer pocket, paying just enough attention to his surroundings not to bump into anybody. The screen flashed to light, the Duel academy logo appearing prominently, as he passed through the hallways, to engrossed to take in the detail.

"Let's see," he muttered to himself as he tapped away at the buttons, trying to make rhyme or reason of this. "Open files... Student Data…. Class Schedule," he kept moving as he did this, eyes focused in on the screen. A few others passed him by; older students getting their bearings back, by the light slap one of them gave him, laughing. However, Cana tried to ignore him, focusing in on the text that started to form on his communicator.

_Monday: _ Duel Strategies, Dr. Crowler.

_Tuesday: Card& Game Design, Prof. Sartyr_

_Wednesday: Physical Education, Mrs. Fontaine_

_Thursday: Duel Alchemy, Prof. Banner_

Before he could read any further however, he noticed somebody coming down the other way, looking down at his shoes. Cana tried to move away but, unwittingly, the girl stepped the same way he did, their arms tangling for a moment before they pulled each other down, smacking painfully into the floor. Even worse, he heard a deck holder click open, cards scattering out.

"Umph," He felt the air push out of his chest as he landed, pulling himself onto his knee. "That was rather… unfortunate." He quickly reached out for the scattered cards, gathering them together into a pile and patting it down into a proper deck. Yet, then he looked at one which had landed face up… it wasn't one of his Andromen. Granted, it looked like it could have been one; a tall, olive skinned man, clad in flamboyant military robes and a plummed cap, clean black mustached and with a solid musket to his side. "I think these are yours," his voice was a little empty, as he reached out in the direction he'd seen the girl fall.

After a few moments, she did not speak, so Cana raised up his eyes to look at her. What he saw wasn't nearly what he'd expected. What he thought had been an unkept mass of black hair had actually been a burka, long veil covering her face. The Obelisk Blue uniform was there as well, though she'd made strong effort to extend it over her entire body, liberal grafts of baby blue cloth folded where she sat. All he could really make out was her eyes; tiny black onyxes, still cast downward. "Hello?" he put himself back on his legs, pulling her up by the arm and settling her into standing as well. "Your deck, here." The deck was placed into her palm, the faint scent of flowers probing at his nose as there eye's met, still silent.

"Ttthank you, sir," She stepped away quickly, stuttering. "If you would accept this one's apologies. She wasn't minding herself. " With that, she quickly spend past him, makeshift robes flowing behind.

Cana just stood there for a moment, not quite sure whether to laugh or shake his head. Finally, with a shrug to himself, he moved on, muttering "Girls," under his breath.

The Two them had always been together. Them, and one other.

And he was the important one.


	4. Chapter III: Just a Duel Academy Banquet

**Author Notes: None**

Even the food was better here.

Chaus and Algeron where almost stunned by the regality of the Obelisk banquet room. The fireplace crackled at their backs, its warm glow complimenting the reflections from the chandler quite nicely. The dorm's namesake, carved in wooden relief, stood majestically over the crowd, watching over the bounty of food that had been provided for them. However, it was the food that truly caught their attention; it was actual, high quality stuff. No unidentified slop; not for the Blues. No, there where roasted chicken, basted vegetables, soups, sauces… though they remained relatively untouched. The majority of their fellows where standing around, socializing over glasses of mock wine, civilized and subdued.

Of course, the two of them where loading up their plates as high as they could. It wasn't every day you got an banquet, after all. They caught snippets of conversation as they went through. Talks of duels, their summer, the girl's they'd talked too on the boat; that sort of thing. As Algeron lifted up a nice thick slice of roast beef, he even caught a glimpse of their department head, smiling as he scanned the crowds.

"Um, hello?," an annoyed voice came from his side, accompanied by a rather firm grip on the shoulder. "Leave some for the rest of us."

He could feel the blush rise as he looked down at his plate…. The slabs and slabs of meat he never remembered grabbing. "Oh," he stated, raising his hand to his throat. "Deepest apologies, I don't know what came over me." His feet hurried him away, taking a position near the far end of the room, a nervous laugh accompanying him.

"That's more like it," the boy stacked himself up a nice, perfect slice, setting it alongside the caviar, rosette radishes, and crème. Smirking, and with a quick gesture to the two behind him, Chazz Princeton walked away.

Chaus was there to meet his friend, standing alone and looking deep into his food, oblivious to the world. The chatter slowly faded into the background as the two of them came together. For a while, they merely went through their food, chewing slowly with only the occasional glance at each other. Slowly, surely, Algeron lost his embarrassment in the savory flavor of meat, his look changing to one of contentment.

"A bit heavy on the beef, I see," Chaus broke the silence, his fork still stirring through his own mess.

Algeron looked up, swallowing the huge lump he'd been chewing for the last ten seconds. "Well, you know how it is," his response was curt, eyes darting back to the awaiting meal. "I do love my meat. It's a bad habit." He quickly took another bite, eyes closing in a sort bliss.

The drone of the party went on as they continued, their moments together silent. They both lost track of time… though never seemed to run out of meat. They were only brought back when, suddenly, a loud thump rang through the area, followed by a ceasing of the chatter.

The source of the sound was the great oak doors, who had been hurled open. Standing in the opening was, of all things, a girl… a girl student, by the looks of it. However, she looked nothing like the others; all dolls up, uniforms skimpy and hair in fabulous colors. Instead, you could hardly see her, covered up as she was. There had to have been at least 4 uniforms worth of fabric in that long dress, veil, and volumes sleeves. The whole room was stuck in a strange trance… nobody ignored her, but the talking began again, at tinge of confusion in the tone. The girl ran into the room, head turning frantically… almost gliding as she seemed to be looking for something. However, when she finally stopped, she bowed her head deeply, seeming hesitant to look up at the student she was before.

He said something to her… neither of them understood the langue. It did have a distinct calming tone to it though, as the girl relaxed as she heard it, settling herself onto his shoulder , shivering slightly and mumbling. The boy himself looked half a man; taller, thicker, with a well-kept black beard beginning on his face. His skin was bronze… a natural sort, and his eyes a shimmering green. His air was almost… noble, as he looked around, waving away the attention of the rest of the room. However, he could not convince the security staff, who were beginning to converge.

"Interesting," that single word hung in the air for a few moments after it left Chaus's mouth, no other part of his face even recognizing what was going on.

Algeron looked at him, confused. "Well, I suppose." Not sounding quite sure. "What exactly is going on?"

Claus gave an exasperated sigh as the security came upon the two, the boy standing between them and her. "You see him?" he pointed backhanded to the confrontation. "That's Jaffa Ah-Sellim: Winner of the Arab League Amateur's Duel Monster's tournament two years running. I know he had fan-girls, but…" he took a brief moment to swallow another spoon full. "I didn't know any of them where that obsessed."

"Unhand her!" Jaffa's voice rang powerfully through the whole room, slapping a guard's hand off his women. "The betrothed of Jaffa Ah-Sellim will not be handled in such a manner." The guards where momentarily stunned by this display of grit, but where quick to get back to them, grabbing them both this times, despite their struggles.

"Well," Algeron smiled as he seemed to ponder something. "That IS rather interesting… wait here for a moment." Setting down his plate for the first time that evening, he carried himself over to the melee, where Jaffa gave the guard a steely glare.

"You should know better than to bring your girlfriend into a single-sex dorm, Sir." The guard tried to reason with him. "Now, if you'll just let us escort her out…"

"She shouldn't be out without me to begin with," he spat back, visibly angry. "She was merely seeking to honor the rules. I will not have you disrespecting our culture."

The conversation was interrupted by Algeron stepping in, pushing the two of them apart. "Hold it," he told them, catching the attention of the whole room. "This man here's a famous champion. He shouldn't be held back just because his girl happens to be a bit clingy." The persuasive way his words let themselves flow seemed to remove a bit of the seriousness from the guard.

"Rules are rules, student," he responded, though a little shaken. "He'll have to be retained until we can escort this girl out of the building."

"Ah," Algeron smiled in response. "But the rules also say that Duel Academy staff must make lenience for a student's cultural and religious heritage. That is so, correct?"

"Well, yes, but," the guard was visibly conflicted now, eyebrows furrowing as he pondered.

"So, if he can prove her really IS Jaffa Ah-Sellim, then he's simply following his customs. And what better way," Algeron slung out his duel disk, slapping the thing on. "Then in a duel."

The surrounding masses looked at the scene with vapid interest… seemingly delighted that the party had livened itself up. In particular, Dr. Crowler seemed especially piqued, swirling the glass about. "Interesting, inserting," his spoke loudly. "I suppose we can at least see the boy in action. Let it happen." The guards looked at him with a strange look, but backed off, leaving Jaffa and Algeron alone in the center of the room.

"Thank you, my friend," Jaffa gave a smile to his opponent, bringing his own disk out and forward. "Your charity is well received. In gratitude," he worked his deck into the slot. "I'll use my weaker deck."

"Works for me," Algeron did the same, the two taking a few steps back to make room for the field. "It'll be fun enough, I expect."

**Jaffa Ah-Sellim: 4000**

**Algeron Beaumont: 4000**

"I'll begin," Jaffa took out his first hand, going through it with practiced precision. "I'll start with a monster, set, and two face downs." The holograms appeared, his arms folding to his chest. "That's a start for me."

"Defensive player," Algeron took his draw, paying more attention to the field then his hand. "I'll match that. A monster and two face downs." The fields mirrored one another a moment later, both looking at the other's cards. "You're next."

Jaffa paused, interested. "So, a bit… pedestrian." His glanced over at his girl as he selected his next monster. "I suppose I'll need to liven up the field. Lord of the Lamp, come to your master." The order rang with the authority of a king as the pink smoke filled the ground, the well-toned genie rising from its coils (Atk 1400 Def 1200). "Next, I'll arm my servant with Sword of the Deep Seated, raising his power by 500 points." The night-dark blade materialized in his hands, seeming to absorb the light from around it. "Now, Lord of the Lamp, bring his monster down with Sword of the Desert Night." The genie lunged forward, his blade cold as moonlight. However, it cracked itself against a rising stand of trees; old, thick, and many.

**Jaffa: 3700**

**Algeron: 4000**

"Really?" Algeron questioned. "Somehow, my Uncharted Woodlands are still standing." (Atk 0, Def 2200). "I believe it's my turn now, and I'll summon Intrepid Explorer, in attack mode," the man, who seemed to step from the wood, was clad in buckskin, a spyglass at his waist and a musket strapped to his back the only sign of civilization to him (Atk 900 Def 1000).

"Really?" Jaffa gave a belly laugh, alongside slight snicker's from the crowd. "My jinn is over twice as strong as he."

"Did I say your genie was my target?" Algeron gestured knowingly, as the explorer hid himself amongst the branches of the trees. "You see, my explorer likes to go after things that are… no so obvious. So, if you have a face-down monster on the field, he can attack you directly. Hunter's Eye!" The Woodlands seemed to spread around them, engulfing the field, before the tell-tail powder flash revealed Explorer's presence, alongside a bullet to the hip.

**Jafa: 2800**

**Algeron: 4000**

"I respect your battle prowness," Jaffa diden't even flinch at the shot. "However, I'm not so easily broken. You are done, correct?"

Algeron nodded.

"As I suspected," Jaffa drew… keeping an eye on the crowd, especially Crowler, who was watching in delight, pride in his Obelisk's ability. "I'll summon my Mystic Lamp, in attack mode." The golden lighting utensil was a minuscule bit on the field, its smoke thin. (Atk 400 Def 300). "Then, I'll activate my Trap card, Night Merchant." I trap triggered to reveal a hastily erected canvas stall, a wily Magic Merchant beneath with an array of knick-knacks spread out in front of him. "With this trap, I can summon a monster from my deck with 1000 attack points or less, so long as I already have a copy of it on the field. So, I'll play another Mystic Lamp." The second lamp materialized beside the first. "Then, I'll activate my Chthonian Alliance Equip spell, and strengthen my Lamp by 800 points (Atk 1200 Def 300). "Now, my lamps, let us show him a taste of his own medicine. Attack!"

The lamps' smoke both shifted in the air, folding over onto itself until an insubstantial visage of Lord of the Lamp formed, both blowing right past the forest and into Algeron's face, causing him to cough heavily.

**Jaffa: 2800**

**Algeron:2400**

"That's more like it," Jaffa smiled, giving a nod to his girl. "let us see what you can send against that."

"I think I will," Algeron puffed out the last of the smoke, taking his draw. His hand… her went it over and over again, trying to find a strategy. _Won't work…. Can't pull that off… maybe… _his options where few, so, shaking his head, he picked the best one.

"I'll play my Voyage of Discovery spell," the picture on the materializing card was one of an old-style caravel , the shoreline fading out of sight to its back. "With this, I can summon an Uncharted card to the field in defense mode. Uncharted Waters." The sea rolled in, empty and roaring, lapping at the floor of the room and filling up a virtual fog (Atk 500 Def 1900). "Then, I'll summon my Leatherback Pioneer, in attack mode." The weathered man, musket in hand, tobacco in his mouth, and a thick, brown beard stood strong, already glancing into the woods for game (Atk 1400 Def 800). "And that's not all. My Pioneer gains 400 solid power behind his shot for every Uncharted card that's out there to exploit." Shark skin, pelts, and fangs of all description started to adorn him, as his yellow smile widened (Atk 2200 Def 800). "Now, Pioneer, how about we give a Western welcome to that lamp. Ready, aim… fire!"

The musket let out a solid slug of misshapen metal, flying at the air towards the weaker lamp. However, before it could reach, Jaffa's defending monster raised its card up, standing between them an it.

"Not so fast," the trap card showed itself… and it was not a good sight. "I activate Stalwart Defender. And… I win." It was as simple as that to him, as the card showed itself… a raised, bejeweled lamp catching the bullet in its neck. "This Ancient Lamp takes the first attack directed at it, and fires it back at one of your monsters. So…" the lamp turned itself towards the Explorer, who was distracted by a particularly interesting bit of wood. "Lamp, grant my wish and blow that Explorer to bits." The bullet was tossed out again, this time by multi-colored energy, catching the explorer in the back of the head.

**Jaffa: 2800**

**Algeron: 1100**

"And if that's all you've got." He raised his Disk up. "I'll take it. My Mystic Lamps… finish him off." With an off-attention wave, he directed the smoke again, squeezing out the last of Algeron's life.

**Jaffa: 2800**

**Algeron: 0**

For a moment, Algeron looked down… a little annoyed by that stupid turn of fortune. However, he was quickly brought back as Jaffa stepped forward, offering his hand.

"It is customary to shake hands after a good competition in your country, no?" he inquired. Algeron took it, and without a word the two made peace.

"Now," he continued. "It is time you come meet my wife."


End file.
